


A New Years Party

by tardisandcinnamon



Category: Social Medium
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, also the first fanfic in this fandom, at least the first one on here, but it is confirmed by Brian Newlin that Zola did have a new boyfriend at that party, i made Gavin up, i think, is there anything else?, not that I can think of, oh and there is one kinda OC in there, please enjoy my first fanfic in like 9 years, sex mention, so he COULD be canon idk, the word fucking is in their twice to be more exact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisandcinnamon/pseuds/tardisandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2010. Soon to be 2011. Beatrix and Zola are hosting a party in their shared appartment to celebrate the new year, and well, not everything goes according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Years Party

”Hey, B!”

It was Zola's voice calling for her, and Beatrix turned around to see her roommate trying to wave her over, one arm wrapped around the neck of some guy Beatrix didn't recognize. Zola flashed her a bright smile as she came closer and unwrapped her arm from the guy's neck to clasp his hand instead.

 

”B, this is Gavin, my new boyfriend. And Gavin, this is my roommate, Beatrix.”

”Hi,” Beatrix said politely but Gavin didn't take his eyes off Zola for even a second. B turned to her roommate and reached for her free hand.

”Can we talk?”

”Uh, yeah, sure...” Beatrix had started pulling Zola away before she had even finished speaking, something which clearly bugged Zola, who cast an eye back at Gavin where he stood, glancing at his watch, red cup in hand.

”What?” Zola asked through gritted teeth when B let go of her again.

”When did this guy happen? Didn't you have a coffee with some girl a few weeks ago? I thought you liked her.”

”Isabelle?”

”Yeah, right, Isabelle, what happened to her? She was nice.” Zola sighed at that and looked around for her drink for a second, and B crossed her arms over her chest in response. “Don't even think about it, we're doing this sober.” Zola rolled her eyes.

”Too late for that. But, as it turns out, Isabelle has a girlfriend already,” she finally said. ”But that doesn't matter, Gavin's my boyfriend and he's great, and funny, and good in bed, and-”

”Yeah, I get it, I get it, Gavin's great,” Beatrix interrupted. TMI, Zola, TMI. ”Hey, have you seen Fallon?” she asked instead, hoping to move the conversation away from Zola's sex life.

”Haven't seen him, no. But B, if you're gonna find him, I'd do it fast. It's almost time for the ball to drop.”

 

At this point Zola turned around and waltzed her way back to Gavin and pulled him over to the couch to watch Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve. The second the TV turned on and Ryan Seacrest's voice could be heard the people started slowly making their way towards the TV, no one wanting to miss the ball drop. B watched Zola crawl up into Gavin's lap, drink now in hand, and couldn't help but sigh.

”Right, Fallon,” she mumbled to herself, looking around the room looking for his messy brown hair before realizing that trying to spot him in a crowd of 30 people with varying levels of intoxication all moving to roughly the same spot was no easy feat. Instead, she ended up fishing her iPod Touch out of her pocket ( _she had found the cutest dress **with pockets!!!**_ ) to see how long she had. 11:57. Three minutes.

Her text tone rang out and a notification popped up on the screen.

 

           (213) 725 - 0836

           Check the balcony.

 

B shrugged. Alright then. As you say, ghostie. She put the iPod back in her pocket and made her way towards the apartment's balcony. After pushing past a few people going the other way, she saw him standing next to some guy. Out on the balcony, like the text message had said. Thank you, ghostie. A firework shot up from afar and she saw him cup his hands around his mouth like a megaphone.

”IT'S NOT MIDNIGHT YET, YOU ANIMALS!” he shouted out into the night, aware that they were unlikely to hear him. B tried to hide a smile.

”Hey,” she said instead and Fallon quickly turned around to face her. So quickly in fact, that he lost his balance for a second before catching himself.

”Beatrix. Hi.”

”Mind if I join you?”

”No, no, of course not, go ahead.” The guy standing next to Fallon looked at the two of them for a second before grabbing his drink and pushing past B, heading for the group crowded around the TV. She bit her lip nervously before taking his place next to Fallon.

”So...you're liking the party?” she asked. He nodded.

”Yeah, yeah, it's great. I am not gonna lie to you though, I am a little bit drunk right now.” She laughed at that, causing him to nervously chuckle too. He was so cute. When their eyes met again however, he turned his eyes back towards the night sky.

”It's almost midnight,” she said. ”You don't want to watch the ball drop?”

”Nah, I'm good. I'd rather see the fireworks from here.” A smile crept across his face and he continued. ”Would be nice to have some company though.” He looked back at her and the butterflies in her stomach ran amok, and for a moment there was only the two of them. That is, until her text tone interrupted it.

”Sorry,” she apologized and picked up her iPod again. 11:59

 

           (213) 725 - 0836

           FUCKING KISS HIM ALREADY!!!

 

She more or less slammed the iPod back in her pocket. The ghosts were playing matchmaker now?

”Is everything alright?” Fallon's voice sounded concerned and she took a breath to hide her embarrassment.

“Yeah, yeah, I just...” she trailed off as counting was heard from inside.

 

FIVE

FOUR

THREE

TWO

 

“Fallon?”

“Yeah?” She quickly grabbed his tie before she had time to change her mind and pulled him in for a kiss. It was fast and maybe just a little bit desperate, but B didn't really care. New year, new Beatrix, right? What did she have to lose? When she let go she looked at him for a few seconds, waiting for him to speak. When no words came, she smiled awkwardly.

“Happy new year.” He laughed, still visibly taken aback by the kiss.

“Happy new year. And feel free to-.” He was cut off by the sound of a scream from inside.

“What was _that?!"_  she asked and hurried back inside.

“To do that again...” he finished his sentence before following her inside.

 

Around the couch most people seemed to have slightly scattered, as if backing away from something. Most likely the white-haired girl in the silver dress with her arm stretched out, a long finger pointing at the TV and a blood-curling shriek coming from her lips. B looked from the girl to Zola, now on the floor in front of the couch. Gavin had stood up so rapidly when the screaming started that she hadn't had time to move out of his lap. The girl fell silent when the camera cut away from Dick Clark and Gavin seemed to take that as his queue, taking a deep breath and turning to Zola on the floor.

“I-, I-, I don't know what this is, Zola, but this...this is not normal! You did _not_ warn me about this, and your friends are _so_ weird. Like, I am- I am not up for this, I...no. Just- just no. I'm sorry, but this, whatever this is, it's over, it's done, I can not handle this shit in my life. You're hot, and all, but this? I'm done.” As soon as he finished speaking he started pushing through the crowd heading for the door. B never found out where he went.

“'Gee, Zola, I'm so sorry I dropped you on the fucking floor',” Zola muttered sarcastically, putting on a mocking voice. “'Oh, no, that's okay.' Asshole.” By the last word she was back to her normal voice, and B's eyes fell back to where the girl in the silver dress had stood just a moment ago, only to discover she had completely vanished, as if she was never there to begin with. That new year, new Beatrix thing wasn't starting out that great. New year, same B as always.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to my lovely friends Zeke and Jess for beta-ing this for me. I don't know what I would do without you
> 
> And a massive thank you to Brian Newlin and Tara Jayn for not only making such an amazing webseries, but also for so very kindly putting up with my never-ending questions about it. I'm sorry if I've annoyed you.


End file.
